The present invention is generally related to the field of graphical user interfaces (GUIs) and, more particularly, is related to a system and method for generating a family of icons used in graphical user interfaces.
Computer technology is now accessible by the general public for a myriad of applications. Given that the vast majority of computer users are not technologically sophisticated, software companies and other entities that generate computer software employ various graphical user interfaces that make computer applications simple to use. Often these graphical user interfaces employ specific icons that include pictorial depictions of functionality, etc. associated therewith.
The software applications generated are becoming more and more complex. Often a user may execute or generally manipulate a multitude of functions, events, states, or properties, etc., in a single software application. Each of these functions, events, states, or properties may be associated with a single icon on one or more graphical user interfaces. Oftentimes, the functionality, events, states, or other properties may be related in some way, depending upon the particular software application.
For such related functions, events, states, or properties, it may be desirable to create a family of icons that have a similar appearance depending upon the nature of the relationship between the particular functions, events, states, or properties, etc. Each icon is stored in memory and is later accessed to display on a display device, etc. Unfortunately, this may require significant quantities of memory to store the various icons that are to be employed.
In light of the foregoing, the present invention provides for a system and method for efficiently generating a number of different icons. In one embodiment, the present system includes a computer system having a processor electrically coupled to a local interface and a memory electrically coupled to the local interface. The computer system is employed to execute a software application that includes imaging logic. The imaging logic is, therefore, stored on the memory and executed by the processor.
The imaging logic advantageously generates a family of icons to represent a number of functions, events, states, or properties, etc., where the family of icons is generated using a single base raw icon preferably stored in a nonvolatile component of the memory, although it may be stored in a volatile component as well. The base raw icon is accessed from the memory and a base image object is generated therefrom. The base image object generally includes the data and functionality to generate a corresponding base icon on a display device in the computer system, etc.
The imaging logic preferably includes modified image encoding logic to generate at least one modified raw icon from the base image object. The base image object includes at least one first indicator region filled with a first indicator color, and the modified raw icon(s) include at least one second indicator region filled with a second indicator color. The shape of the second indicator region corresponds to or is identical to a shape of the at least one first indicator region. One or more modified image objects may be generated from the one or more modified raw icons, thereby resulting in the family of icons that may be employed in a graphical user interface accordingly.
In another embodiment, the present invention may be viewed as a method for generating a number of icons. Broadly stated, the present method may comprise the step of generating at least one modified raw icon from a base image object, the base image object having at least one first indicator region filled with a first indicator color, and the at least one modified raw icon having at least one second indicator region filled with a second indicator color. The shape of the second indicator region corresponds to or is identical to a shape of the first indicator region.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention.